Slave
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Vampire fanfic. Someone in Miami has taken a liking to Horatio's blood and they turn him into their personal slave.
1. Slave

Horatio staggered slightly as he went to stand from his office chair. Frank stuck his arms out when the man started to fall over.

''H,did you sleep last night?''

''A little...I'm just tired...but I'll be alright.''

Frank helped the redhead steady himself before he stepped away.

''You sure? You're lookin' a little pale.''

''I'm fine,''Horatio reassured with a gentle smile. Frank didn't believe him and examined his boss carefully.

Horatio's hair was slightly disheveled,his skin was white as a sheet,and he appeared dizzy.

Hell,the man was anemic.

He seemed thinner,too. Almost underweight. It scared the Texan that his normally live and strong friend looked like the smallest breeze could blow him over.

Suddenly Horatio collapsed to the floor;Frank managed to stick his arms out again making sure Horatio's head didn't hit the floor.

''You're not fine,H. I'm getting Alexx in here.''

''Frank...You don't need to...'' The man was already on the phone with the ME.

_''What's going on,Frank?''_

''Yeah,Alexx? I need you to have a look at Horatio. He ain't doing too good.''

_''Now? I'm trying to finish a report.''_

''Yeah. Now. You can finish the report later.''

Horatio muttered something incoherently about not needing Alexx,but Frank knew otherwise.

Frank hung up and tucked the phone away. Horatio felt one arm slide under his knees,and the other around his back.

The redhead wasn't exactly happy about being lifted bridal style,but at the same time,he didn't have the ability to walk. Alexx came in just as Frank was placing Horatio on the couch,and she immediately grew concerned. Frank stepped away and Alexx saw her boss's pale face.

''Frank,I'm gonna ask you to stand outside for a moment.'' The Texan stared confused for a minute before he left.

Alexx pulled Horatio's computer chair around from his desk and sat down next to the couch. Horatio looked at her with foggy eyes. The brunette placed her hand on his forehead and became confused.

Pale skin and dizziness were often signs of a fever,which Horatio did not have.

She went to one of his wrists to find a pulse,and was shocked at what she found. Horatio's wrist was ripped open,scabbed over,or scarred,as if he'd been restrained.

''Have you been eating?'' The redhead nodded. ''More than I usually do,though. I can never get my energy back for long.''

Alexx looked at his other wrist. It was in the same condition.

''Are you living with someone?'' She had to ask. There was no reason for his bloody wrists otherwise. ''No...''

''Well,someone's been getting to you.''

Alexx moved to Horatio's neck for a pulse since there was no way she could find one on either of his wrists.

Horatio winced and groaned when he felt two of her fingers come down gently over his skin. Alexx felt a warm fluid drip onto her fingers and she took her hand away.

''Horatio...You're bleeding.'' Horatio closed his eyes,a memory that was only a few months old came flooding back.

...

_Horatio looked up at the full moon. It wasn't often that he got to see the night sky. He was mostly an indoor person._

_It was quiet,and he was walking alone. The day was unusually cool in Miami,so he decided he'd walk back from work._

_He was enjoying his walk when he heard more footsteps. He was the only one outside,or at least that's what he thought._

_''You walk alone much?'' The voice hit Horatio's ears,and his heart skipped a beat. It was dark and laced with a slightly dangerous tone._

_''Not really,no.''_

_A figure slightly taller than him walked up next to him._

_''You're new here,aren't you?''Horatio asked,his own voice darkening slightly. Something was off about this man.  
_

_''Not really. I've been in Miami longer than you have,and I know you grew up here.''_

_Horatio's eyes darkened. This person was claiming that he knew Miami better than he did,and that he knew about his childhood. _

_''Your father's house...He certainly couldn't be bothered to keep up with maintenance.'' Horatio glared. The stranger had stopped to look the old grey house across the street. It was then that Horatio got a good look at the other male._

_He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans. Short brown hair blew gently in the wind. Brown eyes scanned the crumbling structure. Pale skin reflected the moonlight. Black leather boots gave him an extra inch in height.  
_

_''Do you mind if I look around inside?''_

_''Be my guest. I have to get home.'' Horatio turned to walk away and was relieved that he didn't hear anyone walking behind him.  
_

_He got in the front door of his house and kicked his shoes off before he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He collapsed onto his bed without changing and started to drift off.  
_

_''You don't lock your doors often,do you?''_

_Horatio launched up to attack. He was pushed down with inhuman strength. _

_''What the hell are you doing in my house?!''Horatio demanded. The attacker pinned him to the bed with one hand and tilted his head with the other,as if looking the redhead over.  
_

_He examined his neck and found a pulsing artery. He smiled,and before Horatio could fight back anymore,the intruder bit down into his neck. _

_Horatio gasped in pain. He suddenly noticed his world was starting to blacken around him and he tried to push the vampire away._

_He faded into unconsciousness and then the attacker pulled away. But in his darkened world of pain,Horatio heard the man whisper something in his ear._

_''I'll be back for your blood again.''_

...

Horatio looked up at Alexx with his blue eyes.

''Alexx...There was someone...who...''Horatio passed out.

''FRANK,GET AN AMBULANCE! NOW!''

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**Chapter 2 is next.**_


	2. Help Me

_**Ask not the sun why she sets**_

Horatio woke in the hospital to a gentle voice singing beside him.

**_Why she shrouds her light away_**

He turned his head slightly and saw Natalia sitting beside him. He didn't remember her ever being informed of his condition or being in the building at the time he collapsed.

And Frank would not have told her had she not showed up to work looking for Horatio to deliver some papers. Still,it felt good to know there was someone sitting there when he woke,and he closed his eyes to listen to the delicate voice.

**_Or why she hides her glowing gaze_**

_**When night turns crimson gold to grey**_

_**...**_

**_For silent falls the guilty sun_**

**_As day to dark does turn_**

**_One simple truth she dare not speak:_**

**_Her light can only blind and burn_**

**_..._**

_**No mercy for the guilty**_

**_Bring down their lying sun_**

**_Blood so silver black by night _**

**_Upon their faces pale white_**

**_... ..._**

**_Cruel moon, bring the end_**

**_The dawn will never rise again_**

Her voice seemed heavenly. But the song she sang was something he hadn't heard in years. Daylight's End was an old lullaby that Horatio's mother used to sing to get him to sleep. She sang it because not only did it get him to sleep for the first five years of his life,but it taught him love the night,when everything was quiet,for the day was filled with pain and tears inflicted by his father.

''...Natalia...?''

The brunette jumped slightly,and she looked down at the redhead. ''Are you feeling any better?''

Horatio sighed. He still felt weak. But he felt a little bit of strength coming back to him from his sleep.

''Not really...a little...but not much...'' He knew it wouldn't last.

''You were trying to tell Alexx something about someone...?''

''His name is Envy...He doesn't live with me,but even if I lock the doors and windows,he finds a way into my house...''

Natalia noticed Horatio was starting to get dazed,but he quickly fought it off.

''He's completely taken over...I'd fight him,but I never have the energy...'' Horatio's head swayed a bit,and he finally lay still for a moment before he turned his head to look at Natalia. He was growing tired again.

''That's enough. You need to-''

''-Wait...there's more...'' Natalia sighed. He wasn't going back to sleep until he finished his explanation.

Horatio loosened a bandage from one of his wrists and showed the woman his damaged skin. The brunette stared. It was still ripped open. The doctors didn't plan to stitch it up until the infection went away. The sight caused a tear to slide down her face.

On the wrist she held was shredded skin and blood smeared in layers upon layers. The middle of the wound all the way around his wrist was red with blood,and the edges of flesh and gashes surrounded the main wound were covered with puss.

''How...''

''...He...he restrains me a lot...He always manages to find the handcuffs...''

''That's what these are from?!'' He nodded.''Is there anything else I should know about him?''

''He's not human.'' Horatio tilted his head to the side to reveal two small puncture wounds.

He went to sit up and take the bandage on his other wrist off to show her something else entirely,but Natalia stopped him and wrapped the bandage around his already revealed wrist securely.

''I've seen enough,Horatio. Go to sleep. Please.''

She leaned over slightly and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

The broken redhead nodded,and he finally lay down to sleep. Natalia pulled the blanket up over his form. She gazed at his pale face and bandaged wrists. She remained unaware that the team was stepping out of the elevator as she was lost in the sight of her love in such a weak state.

A hand came down gently on her shoulder. Frank.

''I've never seen him like this before...It's almost heartbreaking...Did you see his wrists?''

''I...No...But the doctors did tell me why he's so weak...''

''Lack of blood?''

''How'd you know?!''

''The answer is on his neck...Frank,we need to go to his house and start looking for answers.''

''We will. It's already in the plans...''

* * *

Envy glared down at the unconscious figure resting in the hospital bed. His brown eyes were glowing blue,showing his hunger.

But he knew he couldn't feed from Horatio. If he tried,he'd kill the redhead. And while there was a strange thrill in killing someone by drinking their veins dry,Envy for some reason felt he couldn't bear killing his slave.

The vampire sat down next to the bed. He brushed a few strands of red hair out of the way.

He couldn't understand why Horatio hated him,or why he was constantly trying to work late. He remembered something Horatio had once said while he was feeding.

_ 'Stop...Y-you're hurting me...please...stop...' _

The words didn't make sense to him. He didn't understand them.

* * *

Frank slipped a pick into the lock of Horatio's front door. He turned it a few times and relished at the sound of the lock clicking and he turned the doorknob.

''You've been here before,I assume?''he asked when he turned to Ryan and Natalia.

''We both have,''Ryan answered. Natalia gulped. She prepared herself for what the house might look like inside.

''I was here about three months ago,''Ryan paused,''I remember what the inside looked like,but...'' He looked at one of the windows. It was clearly locked.

''But what?''

''Something tells me it's going to look very different...He has a basement. Someone should take a look at it.'' Frank pointed to Calleigh and Eric who were headed around back.

''They've got it handled.'' He pushed the front door open,and nothing could have prepare them for the condition of the inside.

''Oh my god...'' Natalia's heart skipped a few beats.

* * *

_**Please review!** _

_**Chapter 3's next.**_


	3. Walls of Blood

Frank stepped into the house,his eyes scanning the entire living room as best he could since apparently the power was off.

He had been there,too. The walls were originally white,and the furniture was once blue.

Now,everything was red. The air stank of blood. Natalia pressed her hand against a wall where pictures used to hang. It wasn't red with blood like most of the walls.

Instead there were shackles hanging from the ceiling. A long chain connected to the shackles extended up and then through a pulley. The chain came down to meet a ring of metal cemented to the wall.

Clamp someone's wrists into the shackles,secure the chain from movement,and the victim would have nowhere to go.

''Frank,''Ryan called. The Texan wandered over to the younger male. ''Look at this.''

The futon in Horatio's living room was pulled out for a makeshift bed. The cushion was white on the edges,but in the middle was a huge bloodstain. Shackles were attached to the arms of the futon,also covered in blood.

There was a bloodied hammer and a bin of bloody nails sitting at the foot of the futon. Frank pulled on a pair of gloves and picked one of the nails out of the bin. He examined it as best he could in the dark house. From what he could see,a piece of skin was stuck to the end.

''This amount of blood...you'd think a bunch of people were killed in here,''Ryan stated.

Frank gulped. He was getting nauseous. He knew there were more bloodied surfaces that he couldn't see. He dug his phone out of his pocket to call Eric and have him turn the power on.

* * *

Eric jumped when his cell phone rang.

''Yeah?''

_''Can you turn the power on,please? I can barely see anything up here,''_Frank stated.

''Yeah,sure. Listen...You're not gonna believe what's down here.''

''Judging by what little I'm seeing up here,I wouldn't be surprised.''

''No. Seriously. You're not gonna believe this.''

''Alright,I'll be down there in a few minutes. Just turn on the damn power.''

Eric hung up and found the power switch to the house. He could tell by the dust on the handle that the power had been off quite a while. Hell,there were spiders and webs surrounding the handle.

''Aren't you gonna turn the power on?''Calleigh asked after a minute.

''I'm not touching that,are you crazy?! Those are Black Widow spiders!''

''Oh for the love of...Move over!'' Calleigh gave Eric a shove and yanked the switch down,turning all the lights on. She saw the contents of the basement,and soon wished she hadn't.

* * *

Upstairs,the lights came on,and Frank wanted to puke. It was like their world had turned red. Furniture and walls and even the ceiling. The carpet on the floor used to be white,as well. Not anymore. It seemed like the entire house was glowing red on the inside.

Chains,whips,and shackles were thrown about the entire room. Ryan ventured into the kitchen. It was the same. The knife block seemed empty,but when he looked over at the kitchen table,he found them standing on end,their tips jammed into the wood. Blood covered the blades,along with the table.

The kitchen counter was also covered. He checked the fridge to find it empty except for a few pitchers filled with water and a few loaves of bread. He looked up at the windows,and his heart stopped.

''Frank!'' The Texan stepped into kitchen. ''What,more blood? Wouldn't surprise me.''

''No,not just blood. The glass is cracked. Horatio's head got bashed against this...I'm almost afraid to check the bedroom.''

''I hate to say it,but we have to,''Frank stated. Ryan grumbled.

They ventured upstairs,not really expecting the bedroom to be any different than the rest of the house. But they were wrong.

* * *

Calleigh gazed at the strange device in the basement.

''I've never seen this before,''Eric shuddered.

''It's called a rack. You can see them in any book on torture...This has definitely been used...''

''How does this thing work?''

''Well,this one's been modified... But normally,you have two people,one at each end,someone gets chained to this,and said two people turn the cranks...it's meant to dislocate your joints.''

''Ouch...I'm not sleeping tonight...''

''This has been modified to only dislocate the arms...That explains why Horatio came to work with his arm in a sling...'' A tear slipped from her eye at the memory from only a month ago.

...

_''Eric,has Horatio shown up yet?''Calleigh asked._

_''No. I've tried calling him. His phone's on,but he won't answer it,''Eric replied._

_''Great. That means he's driving,''she stated._

_''Kind late to be on the road...a whole hour and a half,''Frank grumbled._

_Suddenly the doors to the Miami Dade Police Department opened,revealing Horatio...his left arm in a sling. His head was hung low,and a patch rested on his right cheek._

_His dress coat hung loosely on his shoulders. The blood stained sleeve of his white shirt on his right arm was rolled up,revealing more bandages. There was a bandage around his neck,but no one saw it as it was covered by the collar of his shirt. He had a limp in his walk. The entire department was quite. Never before had Horatio come in with such injuries. He clocked himself in,and walked quietly to his office,only the sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls._

_''H,''Ryan called softly. Horatio stopped and looked up at him,and the young brunette instantly noticed the world of hurt his eyes. _

_Horatio looked away and continued walking. _

...

Eric visibly shuddered,the memory still fresh in his mind. ''You'd think he would have said something when this first started.''

Calleigh nodded and headed for the steps that would lead them out of the basement. ''Let's go. I want to get outta here.''

Eric turned to follow her,but stopped to glance at the rack once more. Over Calleigh's footsteps,he could have sworn he heard faint screams of pain from the past echoing off the walls. They were incredibly faint,but he knew who they belonged to.

* * *

Ryan retreated outside to get a hold of himself as a puking fit was threatening to take over him. The other few officers outside managed to comfort him before his lunch spilled out all over the pavement.

Inside,Frank,having an iron stomach,stepped into the bedroom. Clamped to the bedposts were the handcuffs that were responsible for Horatio's infected wrists. The blankets were forever stained red. Granted the walls were red like the rest of the house,they were still different. The blood on the walls of the rest of the house was splattered.

Horatio's room was quite literally painted with it.

* * *

**_Please review! _**

**_Chapter 4's gonna be a bit._**


	4. Envy

The Miami Dade Police Department security heightened when a seemingly young male stepped into the building,his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Frank was going around doing Horatio's job when their guest arrived. His eyes locked with the eternally young figure,and he knew right then and there that this man was the cause of Horatio's pain.

''May I help you?''Frank gritted through his teeth.

''Yes...I was wondering where the Lt. might be...You see,I'm an acquaintance of his and I have not seen him lately.''

''I think you already know...Envy.''

The vampire's eyes widened as a sudden feeling of betrayal struck his blackened heart.

_''You'll say nothing. Is that clear?''_

_Horatio nodded with a whimper,his left arm broken,tears streaming down his face from the pain as his body was restrained to the rack._

_His tears stung his cheek,which had been torn open by Envy's long nails._

_''I can't hear you.'' He turned the crank some more and a pop bounced off the walls,followed by a loud groan. He'd just cracked the already injured arm's shoulder a bit._

_''You'll keep your mouth shut,right?''_

_''...y-yes...'' Envy's expression softened. ''Good.''_

_He finished turning the crank and this time a very audible crack echoed followed by a scream of white hot pain._

_Horatio's left shoulder was officially dislocated.  
_

Envy's eyes flashed blue. He was hungry again.

''What's wrong...Did I hit the nail on the head?'' Envy jerked when he felt a pair of handcuffs being slapped onto his wrists. He turned his head and glared at the Cuban responsible for his restrained hands.

''Hold it!'' Frank and Eric turned towards the new voice. Stetler.

''What do you want,Rick?''Frank growled.

''You don't have any evidence on him. You can't just-''

Ryan came by and shoved a folder into Rick's hands.

Envy tried to pull his hands free of Eric's grip,but he didn't get very far. His lack of strength was due to not feeding for the last few days.

Eric hauled a kicking and swearing Envy off to the interrogation room just as Natalia appeared.

''You're gonna test his hands for blood,right?''she snarled. Frank backed up. This woman was pissed. ''Yes,why?'' ''Eric can do the testing,but I want to ask the questions.''

''Natalia,I'm not sure that's a good idea...''

''Y'all can't stop me,''she said as she stormed after Eric.

''Natalia,wait! You-'' ''-Frank,why don't you go and visit Horatio? I'm sure he could use some company from his team rather than just the nurses.''

The Texan sighed and walked off.

* * *

Horatio opened tired eyes when he heard footsteps and saw Frank entering his room.

''How are you feeling?''

''...Like shit...'' Frank stifled a chuckle. It wasn't like the man to swear.

''You haven't gotten any strength back,have you?''

''Some,but no much...Nowhere near enough to walk...Don't even have the strength to fight with the nurses.''

''Well,that explains why everything is so quiet around here,''Frank quipped.

''Don't push it.'' Frank smiled.

''Envy...decided to show up today at the department...Natalia's questioning him.''

''Does she honestly care about me that much?''

''Horatio,the whole team does.''

''No...I mean,''he paused as a sudden wave of drowsiness hit him,''I woke up to her singing...She doesn't normally do that...''

''Well...I...I don't know what to say about that,but-''

''-It's not like her.''

Frank sighed. ''Well,my only guess at that point is...she likes you.''

Horatio glared. ''I doubt that.'' ''I don't know. Make off with her phone sometime. You should see her collection of pictures. I've seen them. She'd make a good photographer.''

Horatio rolled his eyes. He didn't believe him at all.

* * *

Envy jumped in his seat and stared at Natalia with wide eyes when she slammed her hands down on the table.

''HOW DARE YOU!''she screamed. Her yelling alerted several people outside of the interrogation room.

''YOU ACTUALLY HAD THE NERVE TO SHOW UP HERE?!''

Envy gulped and nodded. His eardrums were **_suffering_** under her screams. Damn the woman could yell.

''And just what did you have have in mind when you showed up...another meal? No body in this lab has the blood type you're looking for,''she gritted through her teeth.

Envy dared a smile. ''Oh,come now,Miss Boa Vista. You've read Darwin. It's called Natural Selection.'' Natalia's eyes grew wide with rage.

Envy panicked. This wasn't going the way he had hoped. Suddenly both of her hands lashed out and grabbed his shirt collar. She pulled him up from the seat until their faces were centimeters apart.

''GUESS WHAT,PAL,THAT'S NOT THE WAY THINGS WORK AROUND HERE!''she yelled as she shook him violently.

Suddenly the phone in her pocket started ringing. She looked outside of the interrogation room and glared at the man calling her phone.

Natalia dropped Envy and whipped the door open. She snatched Rick's phone out of his hand,tossed it in the air,withdrew her sidearm and put a bullet in it. Rick stared at her in utter shock.

''I'm busy,''she gritted through her teeth.

''That was a new phone!''Rick whined.

''You're head of the S.O.C. Swat Team. Buy another one.''

''It's not that simple! You-''

''-Look at the bright side. At least I didn't shoot you.''

''You wouldn't dare.''

''Oh,no?''she aimed her 45. at his head.

Rick cleaned up the remains of his phone and ran off.

''Now...Where was I...Oh,yeah.'' She stomped back into the interrogation room and picked Envy up off the floor. Before she could return to questioning Envy Boa Vista style,Eric came in and held out a file. Natalia dropped the vampire again and took the folder.

''What's this?''she asked calmly. ''Hospital found blood on the inside of his work clothes...Um...specifically his work pants...So they ran a Sexual Assault kit,which came back positive.''

Natalia opened the folder and read the paper. The DNA matched Envy.

''Great.'' She dumped the folder on the table and turned to look down at Envy. She raised a single brow at him,waiting for a response.

''I was board,''was all he could come up with. There was a silence,and then she swung her leg,catching a squeal from the man below her.

Eric winced an almost felt sorry for him as he scrunched up in pain instantly,clutching his heritage.

''Get him out of here,''Natalia ordered. Eric hauled Envy to his feet and dragged him out to the police car outside,ready to take him to a solitary confinement cell until he starved to death.

* * *

**_Please review! _**

**_Chapter 5's next._**


	5. Recovery

As he headed down the hallway,Rick prepared for the worst of Horatio's outburst. The redhead had recovered from his lack of blood and was now officially complaining and fighting with the nurses. It had only been a few days since Envy was arrested.

He neared Horatio's room and the redhead's shouting and yelling started to echo off the walls.

''I SAID I'M FINE! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE?!''

''LIEUTENANT,PLEASE SIT STILL!''

There was the sound of glass breaking,probably a syringe,and then a tray followed by a doctor came flying out of the room.

Rick gulped. He almost wanted to turn around and leave. But he continued his path. He entered Horatio's room and told the few remaining nurses to leave.

''I swear they want to turn me into a pin cushion...''Horatio mumbled.

''Well,you are getting up there age wise.''

''What do you want,Rick?''

''I came by to see how you were doing and...uh...''

''Who did what now?''

''Miss Boa Vista...she uh...'' Rick emptied his pocket of his poor phone and dumped it into Horatio's lap,along with the bullet.

''Well...that's new.''

''Damn right. That was a new phone,and she just told me to go buy a new one.''

''I don't see the issue here,''Horatio said smiling,finding it funny that Rick came in to complain that Natalia had shot his phone to pieces.

''I do! That was a two hundred dollar phone!''

''**_Was_**. Now it's a piece of junk.''

''You're not gonna say anything,are you?''

''What do you _want_ me to say?''

''I don't know,_'I'll put Boa Vista on suspension?'_''

''What did you do to get your phone shot to bits?''

''I called hers because I didn't approve of her method of interrogating Envy.''

''She got the info she wanted,I'm sure. I don't see an issue,but-'' Suddenly he stopped,an explosive wave of desire for sleep hit him.

''But what?''

''...I...suppose I can speak with her at least.''

''You do that... By the way,how are you feeling?''

''Doc says I should be out of here in the next day or two...If I behave and let them do their work.''

Rick smiled,for once with a kind heart. ''That's so good to hear. The office has been awfully boring since there's been no one to question.''

''Rick,''Horatio warned,a strange little smirk on his face. For once they were getting along.

''Oh. As far as you and Natalia go,it is against MDPD regulations to have an affair with a college,but,''Rick paused,seeing the expression on Horatio's face as he held his breath with worry boiling in his blood,''I'm not going to bring it up. I've got your back on this one. She needs someone to go to since her husband's dead,and you need someone to lean on while you finish recovering.''

''What are you saying?''

''If it comes to that point,I'll help pay for a wedding.''

Suddenly Natalia came into the room. When she saw Rick,she panicked. ''Rick?! What's going on?! Horatio?!''

''Natalia,please have a seat. I guess I need to speak to you about this...''he held up a part of the phone that had a few pieces hanging from it,''unfortunate piece of technology.''

''...Oops?''she laughed nervously. Rick scowled at her.

''You will be paying for half the cost of his new phone. Is that clear?''

Natalia grumbled. ''Don't give me any of that. You knew better.''

''Fine,''she whined. Rick stood up and gently placed his hand on the woman's shoulder.

''You made a wise decision on who to cling to,''he whispered in her ear. At that point he left the room.

Horatio looked at Natalia for a moment,then beckoned her to come and sit beside his bed.

''You've got quite the voice for singing,young lady.'' Natalia's eyes grew wide,and then she looked away when her face started to turn red.

''There's no need to be ashamed by it,''he said when he saw her bite her lip.

''...''

''Natalia?''

''Um...thank you.'' The woman reached into her pocket and dumped her phone on the small table when it started ringing. She was relieved when Eric leaned in and told her he needed to talk to her. She got up,and they took a walk through the hospital.

Horatio looked at her phone for a minute and remembered Frank's words. _''Make off with her phone sometime. You should see her collection of pictures. I've seen them. She'd make a good photographer.'' _

He picked it up and began going through her pictures. He smiled when he saw that several of them were of him sleeping at his desk with his head down. A few of them were of him sleeping on the couch. Hell,Natalia made the pictures look almost beautiful.

Silently he closed the phone when he saw that the rest of the pictures could be considered inappropriate and blushed. Natalia came back in shortly after. She sat down next to his bed and saw that his face was turned away,as if he was hiding something.

''Horatio,what's wrong?'' The redhead visibly stiffened at the sound of her voice,and bent one of his legs to hide a hardening erection.

Natalia watched and thought about this for a moment. Smiling to herself as she had figured out what was going on with her boss,she got up and locked the door. She pushed her chair a little closer to his bed and sat down.

''Does someone need a little help?''she asked,her voice laced with a dangerous amount of lust.

Horatio turned his head abruptly to look at her,his face almost as red as his hair. Then he became aware of how close they were. Natalia pressed her lips gently against his,and Horatio's eyes widened.

But soon he fell into it,and the kiss deepened. While they fought for dominance,Natalia slipped her hand under the blanket and began stroking him through the confines of the cotton pants the hospital had dressed him in. At the same time,she pushed the collar of his shirt out of the way slightly.

She noticed with amusement that the man practically jumped when she began touching him.

Her hand slipped into his pants,and he broke the kiss,dropping his head against the pillows. He suddenly couldn't get enough of what she was doing to him. Natalia smiled and gently kissed the bite marks on his neck. Horatio jumped and his head tilted,giving her more access. She took the opportunity and licked the scar.

Horatio shuddered,and Natalia's brain stored the memory for later. Deciding to pick up the pace,she sped up her hand,drawing a loud groan from the redhead. Horatio arched on the bed,his hands launching up to grasp the sides of the pillow. A few more seconds and Horatio groaned loudly and went limp against the bed.

Natalia removed her hand and licked it clean.

Horatio looked over at her,his chest rising and falling rapidly as he attempted to calm down from his high. His eyelids felt heavy,and he tried to call her name. But he didn't have the energy and began to drift off. Natalia smiled and pulled the blanket over him. Pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead,she stood,and grabbed her phone and took a picture of her sleeping boss.

* * *

Envy glared with enraged eyes at the unconscious redhead and young brunette through the window from his perch on the ledge. He'd just watched the whole thing unravel,and it hurt him to know end. With a heavy sigh,Envy dropped his most recent and now dead victim to the ground below. At the prison,the warden decided that since he hadn't been causing any trouble,he could be let out of his confinement cell.

Envy took complete advantage and made one of the prisoners 'disappear.'

Why Horatio would run to someone for help after he promised he would keep his mouth shut was beyond him. Envy's eyes turned red,signalling his mood. He would make the redhead pay...with his life. But he wasn't going to kill the man now where cameras would catch him.

His plan was to wait until Horatio was discharged from the hospital and then see to it that he never made it home.

* * *

**_Please review.  
_**

**_It took a while,I know. No internet at family cabin. Sorry._**

**_Chapter six might be a while._**


	6. Heroin

He attempted to open his eyes and realized he was blindfolded. He pulled on his wrists and heard a few chains rattle.

Jerking his ankles and finding them shackled to the floor,he panicked,and tried to call for help. His screams became muffled by a piece of duck tape,and it only enraged him further as he yanked harder on the shackles around his wrists.

Hungry blue eyes scanned the figure demanding for his hands to be free and his voice to be heard. It took several minutes before he finally sighed in defeat and went still in the chains.

A smirk bore on the owner of the blue eyes as he watched his captive give in. Getting to his feet,Envy approached his prisoner. His long fingers laced around to the back of the prisoner's head and undid the knot in the blindfold. The cloth dropped to the floor,and enraged sky blue eyes looked up into the hungry aqua ones.

''Sorry about the restraints,but I was afraid nothing else would hold you.'' Horatio growled at him. If looks could kill,Envy would have shriveled up and died long ago.

Envy chuckled and brushed a few red strands of hair out of the redhead's face.

''Oh yes. I have something else in mind for you this time.'' The redhead visibly tensed,causing Envy to chuckle some more. The vampire stepped away to a small table and picked up a knife. Horatio's hands formed fists in the chains. He knew this was going to hurt. But Envy picked up something else,too. Through the poor lighting in the room,though,he couldn't see it.

Envy approached him again,and he held the knife close to the redhead's neck. Horatio glared at the vampire. Envy gently slit the skin on the side open,and there was a stifled snarl of pain. A few small trails of blood began,nothing major. Then Horatio saw the other item Envy held.

The vampire pressed the two prongs of a tasor into the open wound and marveled at the innocent blue eyes that widened.

The world as he knew it turned white to Horatio as electricity seared through the wound and shot straight to his skull. His attacker stared in wonder as his head launched up and was thrown back,eyes rolled into the back of his skull. Envy took the tasor away a few minutes later and smiled when the Lieutenant stilled in the chains.

He slipped a small key into the shackles and freed the redhead's hands and ankles,not that he was able to register it. Horatio dropped to the floor like a stone,and a laugh echoed throughout the small room as he was visibly shaking. The wound on his neck had turned black,the tasor having burned it badly,and it was bleeding profusely.

The sight was mind-bending and enticing. The vampire lifted from the floor the weakened redhead. Carrying him to a mattress on the floor in the corner,he lay the man down upon the soft surface.

He removed the man's jacket and shoes. Tossing the articles of clothing to the farthest corner of the room,Envy bent down and slipped a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists. He hooked up to the small chain connecting the cuffs,a longer chain that extended about a foot to a ring welded into the floor. Horatio instinctively in his unconsciousness curled up and pulled his handcuffed wrists close to him for comfort.

He admired his handiwork and left the small room.

* * *

''Any luck yet?''Natalia asked as she ran into Frank.

''None. Envy took him somewhere else,that's for sure.

''Did you try his phone?''

''Yeah,and we picked it up in a ditch,''Eric called. Natalia sighed heavily. The entire lab was going crazy trying to find Horatio. They'd received a call from the hospital,saying that he had gone missing. When Frank and Eric got there to figure out what happened,they found Horatio's sunglasses on the ground,broken,followed by blood and skid marks leading away from the building.

Upon hearing that Horatio had gone missing,Natalia had fallen apart,and to make it worse,only Frank understood why.

As a result,Frank was left to put Natalia back together while the team did their best to find their boss.

* * *

Envy flicked the syringe gently to clear it of the small bubbles of air. The syringe was filled with heroin. His new and latest idea of torture;to get his prisoner high on it and stop it abruptly. Looking over to the sleeping redhead,Envy smiled and approached him.

He sat down on the mattress and gently shook the man awake. Horatio stirred and looked at the vampire,eyes wide with fear. Envy went to stick the needle in his arm,and Horatio retaliated by knocking it out of his hand. Envy grabbed the needle and climbed on top of the man,forcing his arm down.

There was a grunt of defiance,but Envy didn't bat an eye.

Horatio winced when the needle pierced his arm,but when the heroin sank into his veins,he felt a strange sensation take over him. The feeling was incredible,and he stopped for a minute and stared at his arm. His mind flew right past the thought that heroin could kill him in the end.

Envy smirked. He had always been curios to see how a human would react to heroin. A few minutes passed and then suddenly Horatio felt tired. Envy spotted the drowsy eyes,and he lay the man down gently. Horatio fell asleep moments later.

Standing,he approached the small table in the corner of the room and dumped the contents of a paper bag onto it. Two dozen syringes piled up,all filed with 40 milligrams of heroin.

The vampire smiled. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**I had to do a bit of reading for a bit of this chapter.**_


	7. Addiction

Horatio threw his head back in pleasure when the needle pierced his skin. The heroin coursed through him,calming him down and taking over his body instantly. Envy just smiled.

While the redhead was busy taking in the feeling of the heroin,Envy leaned in and bit into the redhead's neck. He had wanted to taste the heroin in his blood for a while now. Horatio whimpered,but didn't fight. They had made a deal;Envy would get to drink from him and in return,Horatio received the heroin.

Instead of fighting,Horatio,in his drug induced state,ran his free hand through the vampire's hair and urged him to continue. Envy inwardly laughed and drank more than usual from his slave.

When he took in the blood of the redhead,he could literally taste the heroin;sweet and salty mixed with his blood. Soon Envy became addicted and before he killed the man,he pulled away. Envy watched the last of the heroin in the syringe sink into Horatio's veins before he took the needle away,stood and went to the small table. He didn't even roll up his sleeve;just jammed a needle into his arm.

He felt the drug rush through him,and he immediately understood why humans became addicted to it. His eyes dilated,and he staggered for a bit. Suddenly he felt someone steady him before he fell. He knew who it was. Horatio nuzzled his neck and reached for a syringe. One dose of 40 milligrams wasn't enough. He needed more.

Envy smiled. His plan was working. But he was going to have get more of the heroin since he enjoyed the feeling it gave. Horatio rammed the second needle into his arm and felt the rush before it died down and he felt normal again.

It had been a few days since the redhead had gone missing,and because he was high on the heroin,his mind was polluted,and the thought of his team hadn't reached him even once. Envy had gotten comfortable enough that he let the redhead walk around the abandoned house freely.

Both human and vampire were high out of their minds,and Envy began to ignore the amount of heroin Horatio consumed.

* * *

Natalia sat at the table in the break room,her head buried in her hands. She was worried beyond belief. The team had found nothing so far that would lead them to their boss.

Frank was swamped in paperwork;now he knew how Horatio felt.

Suddenly Eric stepped into the break room. ''Natalia...?''

The brunette sighed and rubbed her forehead. ''What is it,Eric?''

''We have someone who just came in,and they're claiming that they saw Envy.''

Natalia launched up,the worry gone from her eyes. ''Great! Does this mean we can find Horatio tonight?!''

''I wish we could,but it's dark out,and it's also nine o'clock.''

''Eric,we need to get out there.''

''We can't. It has to wait until morning.'' ''But-'' ''-Natalia,we have to wait until morning. Stetler's orders.''

Natalia sighed and stomped out.

* * *

Envy glared at the man in front of him. ''You're sure this is the last of it?''

''Absolutely.'' Envy looked into the paper bag. There were only three syringes in it. Just enough for him,but not enough for his prisoner. Then he thought for a minute. His plan to stop the heroin abruptly might just work since Horatio was at the height of his tolerance. He had begun craving for 80 milligrams in stead of forty.

''This just might work.'' ''Yeah,but what about you? You're on it,too.'' ''Yes,but I can stop anytime I want and not go through withdrawal. It's my 'friend' that can't. And how can you tell I'm on it?''

''Your eyes are dilated.'' Envy chuckled. ''Well,this will work just fine.''

He dismissed the man he bought the heroin from and ventured back inside. Stepping into Horatio's room,he saw that the redhead was asleep. Envy took one syringe out of the bag and jammed it into his own arm. He took the others and dumped them onto the small table. Combined with the two new doses,there were nine syringes on the table.

Envy then approached the sleeping redhead and handcuffed his wrists together. A gut feeling told him that tomorrow the police would find them. The team would find Horatio,but they would have such a hard time trying to calm him down because by morning,the redhead would need more of it,and with his hands cuffed together,he wouldn't be able to get to the syringes.

But he wasn't worried.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_Chapter 8's next!_**


	8. Healed

Horatio was startled from his sleep when the door to his room opened. Envy was standing over him at the time,smirking. Horatio noticed the cuffs and the long chain that extended to the floor and instantly began to yank on it. Eric,Frank,and Ryan came in,and Envy tried to fight them off.

Myth or not,it was still worth a shot when Frank fired his gun at the vampire with a silver bullet. Envy fell,eyes wide with shock. Ryan dug out the key to the cuffs from Envy's pocket. Frank and Eric looked at the small table in the corner of the room,and,pulling on a pair of gloves,Eric picked up one of the syringes.

He stared at the liquid inside and then looked over at Horatio. Ryan was getting ready to set him free,but he wasn't paying any attention to the brunette.

Instead,he was staring at the syringe in his hand hungrily. The key slipped into the cuffs easily,and before the metal could even hit the floor,Horatio launched towards the table. Eric dropped the syringe and did his best to pull the redhead away from it.

''LET ME GO!'' Frank grabbed Horatio's other arm just as he was about to reach the syringe.

''H,YOU DON'T NEED IT!''Eric yelled. ''LET GO OF ME,DAMMIT!'' ''FRANK!''

The Texan did his best to pull the redhead away from the table. Ryan bagged the syringes to prevent Horatio from getting to them,but before his friends could even warn him about being too close,Horatio's arm swung free,catching the young man on the back of the head.

Ryan fell like a stone.

Frank and Eric hauled a kicking and screaming Horatio outside to the ambulance. There,the EMT's had to restrain the man to the stretcher. Horatio thrashed violently on the stretcher and pulled through the straps around his wrists. Eric handed Frank a set of handcuffs,and with his own,they cuffed the redhead's wrists to the stretcher.

The EMT's managed to get an oxygen mask on Horatio's face before they loaded him into the ambulance.

Eric came in behind them. ''Give him a sedative.'' ''But we-'' ''Do it! It'll save you from the headache of getting him into the ER while conscious. The EMT's looked at each-other,understanding the logic.

The needle slipped into his arm effortlessly,and the redhead relaxed with a sigh. Eric finally stopped to breath while Frank rushed inside to help with Ryan.

* * *

Natalia gazed upon her love's sleeping face once more. The hospital had gotten him off of the heroin,and now he was sleeping.

She looked down into her hand at the golden rings she had just bought. Engagement rings. Rick had helped pay for them. Smiling softly,she slipped one onto her finger and gently slid the other onto his. Then she took his hand and squeezed it softly. She didn't expect a response. Who would? But he stirred and returned the feeling as he opened his blue eyes to look at her.

''Feeling better?''

Horatio smiled. ''I'll feel better once I'm out of here. I'm not a huge fan of hospitals.''

''Why not?''

''Aside from the bills? I spent my childhood practically living in them.''

Natalia nodded in understanding. Suddenly Horatio's smile dropped. ''How much did I take in?''

Natalia stared. ''Horatio,don't do that to yourself.''

''Natalia,I have to know.'' ''Horatio,you-'' ''Please.''

She sighed. ''Just under one thousand milligrams. You were well on your way to an overdose when we got to you.''

''And Envy?'' ''On Alexx's table.'' Horatio sighed in relief. ''When do they plan on letting me out?'' ''Tonight actually.''

''That's good...Now where did this come from?'' Horatio held up his hand,the light in the room bouncing off the golden ring.

''I bought it...Stetler helped pay.'' ''What'd you do to talk him into it?''

''Nothing. He was more than happy to.'' Horatio smiled at her. He knew what the ring was for,and he couldn't have felt happier.

* * *

Natalia had proposed to Horatio,who had excepted,and neither of them could have been more happier. That's why Natalia was thrown onto Horatio's bed when they got home.

Horatio savagely climbed on top of her,his hands pinning her wrists to the bed as he crushed his lips against hers. The kiss was ruthless,and Natalia winced when her bottom lip was split open by Horatio's teeth. Not that she minded,though.

It didn't take long before the redhead had successfully painted Natalia's lips red with her blood. A small trail began,sliding down her cheek onto the bed.

Horatio pulled away slightly and licked her cheek,cleaning the blood off. From there he began exploring her body,tearing her shirt and bra away and treating her as a delicate rose. Natalia slipped her hands free and ran her fingers through his soft red hair as his lips reached her breasts. There was a heavy sigh of enjoyment,and Horatio looked up at Natalia.

Her brown eyes were glazed with lust,and she had a strange little smile on her face. ''Is something wrong?''

''...No...''Horatio released a sudden groan at the feeling of a knee pressing against his groin.

Horatio's eyes slammed shut at the feeling. ''Y-you know my feelings on being tortured-'' ''-And now you know mine. Lie down.'' It was an order,not a request;and when he refused to move she slipped free from his hold,causing him to fall against the mattress. Natalia flipped him over onto his back.

Natalia chuckled. ''You're too slow.''

* * *

When morning came and Natalia heard Horatio's cell phone ring,she had no choice but to vacate the shower. Wrapping a white towel around herself,she stepped into the bedroom and answered it.

''Hello?''

_''Nat? I called Horatio's phone. Why did you answer?''_Eric asked.

The brunette smiled and looked over towards Horatio,still asleep under the covers with his back turned to her.

''He's still in bed.''

_''Does he plan on coming to work,today?'' _

Upon hearing the conversation interfere with his dreams,Horatio opened his eyes and payed as much attention as he could in his state of drowsiness.

''No. He didn't rest properly last night,''she said as she smiled mischievously at Horatio,''I'll be staying with him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself.''

Horatio smiled and closed his eyes.

_''Well,let me know how long it took for you to wash the bedding,then.''_ With that,he hung up. Natalia stared at the phone.

* * *

**_Please Review! I'm well aware it took long enough. Never really had the time to get on the computer to do any writing. _**

**_High school and homework will do that. ;)_**


End file.
